


The Thought That Counts

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A Gueimei Chirstmas, A gift for a friend, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Merry Chirstmas, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Meis and Gueira want to get Christmas presents for each other but they might have to give up something to get something for the other.I do not own Promare.Anwyll and Noah McLing are my ocs.I hope you like it Drago and happy birthday.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drago_Gatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_Gatta/gifts).



The beautiful tiny diamonds of winter started to fall and dance in the gentle breeze. And a certain redhead walked around the corner to see many lights and decorations of Christmas.

Christmas was just right around the corner and everybody in Promepolis was getting ready for the wonderful event. Everything seemed perfect but there was just one more thing that's missing.

Gueria still doesn't have a Christmas present for his beloved boyfriend.

"Hey Gueira?"

The redhead turned to the voice to see a beautiful and feminine young man with rose gold eyes and hip-length black hair. He seemed to be opening up the boutique, White Rose, because of the cleaning he was doing.

"Oh hey, Anwyll. I thought your boutique was closed until next week." Gueira half joked with a smirk.

Anwyll shrugged and gave a smile. "Oh, it is but there's a certain little thing happening tomorrow and I want to make sure everything's perfect."

They both laughed and stopped pretending like they didn't know what was going on tomorrow.

Once Gueira calmed down, he looked at the ravenette with a smile. "I'm excited for your Christmas party tomorrow."

"You're excited!?" Anwyll put his hands on his hips before jumping in excitement and clapping his hands. "I'm excited to see everyone come together."

"And your new boyfriend is coming, right? I would like to meet him."

"He is." Anwyll nodded with a huge smile. "You'll like him, trust me."

"I've always trusted you." Gueira told him with pride.

"Speaking of trust," Anwyll looked both ways before curling his finger, "let's go inside."

"Okay." Gueria shrugged and followed one of his oldest friends inside. "What's going on?"

The two made their way inside and Anwyll locked the door before bringing the redhead to his homing area, upstairs. "Nothing bad, I just want to show and ask you something."

"Oh yeah?" Gueira gave a smirk. "You got something for your boyfriend?"

"Indeed, I did." Anwyll gave an excited smile before opening his closet door. What he brought out, were three CDs and Anwyll handed them over to Gueira with a smile. "These are what I got for him; this is his favorite type of music."

"Heavy metal, huh?" Gueira gave him an encouraging smile. "I bet he'll love them."

"Thank you." Anwyll gave a sweet smile before jumping in excitement. "So... What did you get, Meis?"

Gueira sighed. "Anwyll, the thing is that I don't have anything for him."

"WHAT!?" Anwyll's rose gold eyes widened in disbelief.

"I know." Gueira started to pace around Anwyll's room. "There's this really cute jewelry box I want to get him for his earrings and bracelets because you know how he always keeps them in a box?"

Anwyll nodded.

"Well, they're always tangled when they're put together so if I get it, then he has a better place to keep them." Gueira spoke, calmly but then the stress came back. "But I don't have enough money, so I don't know what to do. Could you help a guy out, please?"

"I really want to help to help but..." Anwyll thought about that for a moment but then he got an idea. "Wait, I think I might know someone who can help."

"Who?"

"You know that pawn shop, downtown?" Anwyll asked with a smirk.

"Take a Closer Look?" Gueira asked, thinking of the name. "Yeah."

"I got to meet the owner when he needed his suit fixed up." Anwyll gave a bigger smile. "And he said that my friends and I are always welcomed to come and trade whenever we need it."

"Trade?" Gueira raised an eyebrow before widening his eyes in realization. "You mean if I'm willing to trade something, they'll give me money?"

Anwyll nodded. "Yep, how much more money do you need?"

"A lot more." Gueira thought about what he could trade and he snapped his fingers with a smile. "And I think I know the perfect thing that's worth a lot."

* * *

Meis looked at the guitar case in the glass window of the Promepolis music store, downtown.

"Meis?"

The young man turned to see another man, more muscular than him with crimson eyes and white hair with shaved sides. "Oh, hey Needy Noah."

The man gave a small laugh before turning to Meis once again. "Come on, Meis. It's just Noah McLing when we're not in Dancing Lights."

"I know but I like saying your DJ name." Meis shrugged with a smirk but then it disappeared once he turned to the window once again.

Nosh noticed and looked at what Meis was looking at before turning back to him. "What's wrong?"

Meis gave a sigh before turning to the other once again. "You know that really nice guitar Gueira has?"

"Yeah, why?"

Meis gave a sigh of frustration and sadness. "I really wanted to get that guitar case for him but I don't have enough money for it."

"Oh, I can help pay for it." Noah offered.

"No." Meis shook his head at the DJ. "You need your money to buy your boyfriend a present."

Noah lifted up a neatly, wrapped present for Meis to see. "I actually just got my present for him and I got a few hundreds left. So, let me help."

"Noah, I still can't take your money." Meis shook his head before he got an idea. "Wait, I think I know what to do."

"What?"

"Come on." Meis grabbed his friend's wrist before dragging through the streets of Promepolis. "I'll explain everything while we walk."

* * *

"Here you are, sir." A nice lady handed Gueira a neatly wrapped present in blue wrapping paper. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you and merry Christmas to you too." Gueira nodded to her before him and Anwyll left the jewelry store.

Once the two were both out, Gueira gave a sigh of relief before turning to the ravenette with a smile. "This is all thanks to you. Thanks a bunch, Anwyll."

"No need to thank me, Gueira. You're truly welcome." Anwyll gave him a smile before shaking his head, his smile disappearing. "But I still can't believe that you sold your guitar for the money."

Gueira shrugged before starting his car. "Well, you know what they say, "it's the thought that counts."

Anwyll nodded in agreement. "True, very true."

The two drove off back to White Rose and once Gueira was in front of the place, Anwyll got out and waved to his friend. "Thanks, Gueira. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow and thank you again." Gueira waved before driving back to his and his boyfriend's apartment.

It was a long drive because of traffic but he was able to make it back in time before Meis got home.

He went into the living room and set the gift down by their small tree, on the coffee table. After that, he went into the kitchen to set some ingredients down so they can make pudding for Anwyll's party.

He was about to get the utensils but then, he got a text from his beloved, saying that he'll be home a little bit late tonight.

He texted back, saying that it's all good and asked if he should start the pudding.

He immediately got a no from Meis and Gueira gave a chuckle, understanding why. Because he can't cook or bake for that matter and he can even ruin cereal. Don't get anyone started on that one accident in the kitchen last month.

Gueira shrugged and decided that he can go and take a nap before his beloved arrives. And maybe they'll have some fun tonight too since it's Christmas Eve.

He gave a yawn and went over to the bedroom to lay on the bed. Once he got comfortable, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Meis arrived home about an hour later with his gift for Gueira. He quickly and quietly went to their bedroom to see his beloved sleeping, on their bed.

Meis gave a sigh of relief and went over to the coffee table to set his gift down.

He then, went over to his beloved and gave a kiss on his lips before shaking him awake. "Gueira, wake up."

Gueira groaned a little before opening his red eyes to see his one and only. He gave a tired smile before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Hey, honey. Welcome back."

"Hey, hun." Meis greeted back with love. "Come on, we got to do a couple more things before going to sleep."

"I know." Gueira yawned before getting up to help out again.

* * *

"And done." Meis declared, putting the desert in the fridge. "This'll be great for tomorrow."

"I hope so." Gueira told him with a smirk. "But you know what will be even more great?"

Meis looked at his boyfriend's smirk and raised a playful eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, it is Christmas Eve." Gueira brought Meis's hips closer to him. "So, why don't we have a little fun?"

"Alright, but only if you open the present, I got for you." Meis promised with his own smirk.

"And you open the gift I got for you." Gueira told him with an excited smile.

"Deal."

The two lovers went to the coffee table and Gueira saw the huge gift from Meis and was confused for a moment until he opened it up to see it's a guitar case. "Oh, a guitar case for my guitar."

"Yep." Meis gave him a smile before it dropped, noticing the nervous tone from his boyfriend. "Do you like it?"

"I do. I do." Gueira reassured but then he got serious. "But I um... Well, honey I sold my guitar to get your gift."

"What!?" Meis looked down at his own gift and unwrapped it to see a jewelry box that looked really expensive. Then he realized that the little thing was for his earrings and bracelets.

Gueira saw his shocked face and set the case down to wrap his arms around Meis's waist. "Don't worry about it, firework. I can get a new guitar some time. But I thought this would be perfect for your jewelry."

"Hun." Meis looked down at him while shaking his head. "I traded my jewelry for your present too."

Gueira's eyes widened in shock before the two shared a laugh. Knowing that they will do anything for each other.

"Well, you know what they say." Meis told him after they both calmed down. "It's the thought that counts."

"Indeed." Gueira leaned over by his love's face to give him a kiss before they both heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?"

Meis shrugged before the two went over and opened the door to see no one out there. But then they saw what they thought they would never see again.

"My guitar!"

"My jewelry!"

The two got their possessions and saw a note on Gueira's guitar, written in neat cursive that's obviously, Anwyll's.

**_To the two of the many awesome people in the world. This is for everything you guys done for us and we want to do something for you this Christmas._**

**_From Anwyll and Noah._ **

"Wait, who's Noah?" Gueira raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You know." Meis told him after closing the door. "The DJ, Noah McLing. The guy we met at Dancing Lights who played our song on our second-year anniversary?"

"Oh, Needy Noah." Gueira smiled at the memory and nodded. "I remember him."

Meis shook his head with a smile. "Those two are so selfless."

"Like us." Gueira added with pride.

Meis nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

The two went back to the coffee table and put their things in their rightful place before going over to each other and sharing a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Gueira."

"Merry Christmas, Meis."


End file.
